What, no sex?
by Blackfang64
Summary: It's Shizuru's birthday and Natsuki is trying to get Shizuru to accept her gift. What will it take to convince Shizuru? ShizNat humour, Happy Birthday Shizuru!


**Author: Looks like I still haven't ran out of ideas yet. Hope you enjoy this Shizuru birthday fic! **

**-0-0-**

_Shizuru used this manner when it was my birthday; let's see if it works on her. _

Lighting the last candle in the room, the blunette stared across the room smiling happily by her works.

_Everything is set; I just know Shizuru is going to enjoy her birthday present. _

The sound of a door closing brought the cobalt haired girl from her thoughts. Giving one last check of herself, the blunette fixed her negleche before lying herself across the bed trying to imitate a seductive pose. Her jade coloured eyes eagerly awaited by the sounds of footsteps echoing closer towards her.

_I just hope I'll be alive by the end of all of this. _

Expecting to find a liveable honey brunette entering the room, the blunette was disappointed to find the woman walking slowly towards her with sleepy eyes. "Oh, Natsuki... what's this?" the woman yawned, scanning her eyes around the room quickly picking up on what was happening.

"This is your birthday present, Shizuru" Natsuki watched as Shizuru let out another yawn before weakly making her way to the bed.

"Aw, that was so sweet of you Natsuki... but I'm afraid I'm just too tired to do it tonight" Shizuru said as she laid herself down against the bed, embracing her pillow lovingly.

"B-but Shizuru it's your birthday, you have to open your present, me" Natsuki pleaded with tearful jade eyes.

"Fufufu... Natsuki's so cute when she's begging for sex" Shizuru teased over her yawn slowly closing her eyes.

_Damnit, she's falling asleep. Think, what did Shizuru do when I did this on my birthday? I know! _

Reaching underneath her bed, Natsuki pulled out a pair of fake dog ears, a tail and a spiked collar before equipping the various objects to her. "Look Shizuru, puppy Natsuki is here" Natsuki imitated a barking noise before rubbing her nose against Shizuru's cheek in a dog like manner.

"Ara, too cute. But I don't think that's going to do it" Natsuki hung her head low in defeat before retreating towards underneath the bed.

_Let's see, there has to be something here that can help me. This should work! _

Slipping on a pair of glasses, Natsuki pulled out a Yuri Manga from under the bed. Natsuki fixed herself into a reading pose with her glasses half tilted on her nose giving a seductive wink to Shizuru.

_The naughty reader technique, this will work for sure! _

"Hey Shizuruuuu..." opening her left eye, Shizuru found Natsuki staring at her with seductive eyes hiding behind a pair of glasses that Shizuru found to be looking good on her.

"Oh, Natsuki's reading. Good for youuu..." Shizuru yawned before closing her eyes again.

_Fail! Damnit, this call for drastic measures! _

Discarding the glasses and Manga, Natsuki walked over to her closet before pulling out various outfits. "Shizuruuuuu" Natsuki sang out loud grabbing the sleepy honey brunette's attention.

Shizuru's eyes weakly opened, directing her gaze over towards the blunette. Standing in the distance was Natsuki dressed in a rather unusual style of school clothes. For one, the rather tight blouse around Natsuki's chest brought out the blunette's breasts, her skirt was so short that Shizuru could almost see the cobalt blue underwear Natsuki wore and as for the long knee socks, Shizuru just found them to be cute. "Oh Natsuki... I didn't know it was school time already" Shizuru joked before laying back down, snuggling into a comfortable position.

_WHAT? How dare she ignore my knee socks; this calls for even heavier measures. _

Undressing quickly, Natsuki slipped on another costume before grabbing Shizuru's attention once more.

_Perfect, the ultimate weapon. _

"Hmmm... what is it now, Natsuki?" Shizuru asked, her eyes slowly taking in Natsuki's costume. Shizuru's eyes stared at the black French maids outfit with matching cat ears and tail, although her eyes were drawn towards the same knee socks Natsuki was wearing before. "Oh, you're a waiter nooowwww? I'll have a nice rest pleeassseee..."

_Baka, why does this keep happening? _

Tossing the maid outfit aside, Natsuki dug a little deeper through her closet, pulling out an outfit that brought a blush to her cheeks.

_This outfit has never let me down! _

"Shizuru" Shizuru lifted her sleepy head once more, groaning slightly towards the interruptions. Her eyes gazed at a rare sight before her; before her stood Natsuki dressed in a tight leather outfit to the point where Shizuru could see Natsuki's chest happily perking out, a small whip wrapped around Natsuki's hand and a pair of long leather knee socks. Shizuru was familiar with the outfit, as she often wore it during there more 'disciplinary' games.

_Excellent, she'll be all over me now. _

"Natsuki, don't forget to wash it when you're done..." Shizuru dozed off once more, a big surprise to the blunette.

_GAAAARGHHHH! I give up; nothing in this world will get Shizuru into my pants! _

Hanging the mistress outfit in the closet, the blunette dressed herself into her pyjamas before feeling a small lump in her pocket. Reaching in, Natsuki was surprised by the small object she grinded against her finger tips. Pulling the object out, Natsuki found it was an unused tea bag, cocking an eyebrow from Natsuki. "A... tea bag?"

_Huh? _

Before Natsuki's eyes could lift themselves up, she was tackled to the floor by an enthusiastic Shizuru. "Teeeeeeea!" Shizuru screamed in joy as she stripped Natsuki from her pyjamas.

_Oh you've got to be kidding me, she gets all horny over a tea bag? _

**-End-**

**Omake: **

**Natsuki: Well that was unusual **

**Author: What was? **

**Natsuki: Me trying to get Shizuru in my pants. I mean, since when would I ever do that? **

**Author: Well, Shizuru did give you a nice gift for your birthday a few months back **

**Natsuki: Oh yeah (Recalls previous event) **

**Author: Come to think of it, where's Shizuru now? **

**Natsuki: In here (points down at her chest as a Chibi Shizuru pops her head out from Natsuki's shirt) Comfortable? **

**Shizuru: Very (snuggles in happily) **

**Author: (Faints from nose bleed)**

**Natsuki: Pervert... (Walks away) **

**End of Omake: **

**Author: If you read the fic I wrote for Natsuki's birthday then you'll understand the situation a bit better. Anyway, just saying Happy Birthday to Shizuru and don't forget to read and review!**


End file.
